User blog:Winthefight/Eight Flower's Misson List.
Missions - Newbie. This is the Eight Flower's Misson List, choose from an misson/task, and contact me through message, Fanon, or the MGE Chat. There are a risk of death during some missons, mostly higher-up if not pulled off right. Misson One - Rescue Misson (Avaliable) Two young succubus have been kidnapped by some thug-gang of Men in an Order camp. Sent energy-messages say that they will be executed in eight hours after the misson begins. There are fifteen men, five armored. A Eight Flower's Member of your choice will also go with you, when you decide. The Camp is set up on the Zipangu Isle, Lukia. Caution is to be taken during the trip, and on arrival, to avoid any chance of injury or death. The pay price is 1500 Gold, 500 Will go to you, and the 1000 Will go to the Eight Flower's Orginization. Misson Two - Recovery (Completed) A man by the name of Hans has contacted us through the white flower's summoning ritual, and has gave us the task of recovering an valuable magic item aquired by the Order. It is now storn in Kriensloi, an secured Order base. The scout's are unsure of whom is inside, but twenty stationary guards on the wall's and eight in the base has been seen. It is set up in the Mist Region's Fog Swamps, so leader has said that stealth will be key. The item is a golden book, labled "Energies and Links." Pay is 2000 Gold. 750 Will go to you, and 1250 To us. Misson Three - Scouting (Avaliable, links to Missons - Advanced.) An unknown misson giver has gave us a task to scout an isolated group in the Order continent, located in a marsh, he has givin us the information that the group is hostile to any outsiders, works with some kind of tech, and have guns. Caution is to be taken to not be spotted. Our teleportation magic can get us there, but about half a mile away from the target location. Pay is 2000 Gold, 500 to you, 1500 to us. Stealth is one of the key points in this misson, and visibility, to. Misson Four - Brawl! (Completed) Some group of thug's have been talking bad about the Eight Flower's, so we have taken matters into our hands to hire an client to 'Talk' to them with a 'Friendly' tone. Don't go all out, but.. teach them not to speak bad about us. We pay 250 Gold for this, no questions, no talking. Missions - Novice. These mission's are for Novice mercenaries, or those looking to take a challange. The risk of death is semi-low, depending on how the cliente' proceeds with the mission. Note, if the situation worsens to the point of no return, the Eight Flower's Member if you have one with you WILL flee. Mission One - Seige & Secure (Avaliable, High-Risk Mission.) A Baphomet from the Demon Lord's Personal Regime has contacted us, and has givin us the task of laying seige to an Order base. The base is known as Lus-Toi, located about ten miles from Polove, she has assigned two supportive Dullahan for the misson. Shoko is the assigned partner for the mission, nobody else has offered to take it up, due to personal reasons. Scouts report about twenty guard's outside on all-time duty, an estimate of eighty inside. Several General's have been seen, so caution is to be taken. Pay is 3000 Gold, 1000 to you. Mission Two - Escort. (Avaliabe, Low-Risk Mission.) An Alice by the name of Lin has asked us to escort her through the Order's continent and to Polove, she has chosen not to take the E.F.R Airship, but to go by horse instead. There will be three resting spot's on the three day trip, each one a safehouse givin to us by Order Rebels. Your choice of an member from the Eight Flowers. Pay is 1500 Gold, 500 To you. Mission Three - Defence. (Avaliable, Medium-Risk Mission.) Category:Blog posts